ApesAr dE tOdo
by winSohma
Summary: Quizas nunca debio haber aceptado semejante propuesta del pintor, quizas nunca debio haberse guardado sus sentimientos, quizas si dejaran de atormentarse con los recuerdos del pasado y actuaran de una vez, las cosas serian diferentes, FULL SASUSAKU 4EVER!


**konixiwa!! este es mi primer fics que hago, _ los otros, son one_****_shot _bueno espero que les guste, y lo siento si sale algo OOC el personaje, y **

**espero sus comentarios!! onegai!  
si quieren que siga, abajo apreten ese votoncito que dice "go" y hagan me feliz!!  
aa! y tambien lo siento si ahi faltas ortograficas, T.T no tengo word! PERO TRATE DE HACERLO EN MI MEJOR EXFUERZO!!, a y si!**

**_naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lastima...T.T _ya espero que les guste, XAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
**

**PESAR DE TODO**

_cap. 1** VUeLvE**_

Todo estaba oscuro, naruto inconsciente y sangrando a mi lado, junto a una hinata completamente preocupada, pero esta vez, yo estaba desesperada por encontrar la sombra de** ÉL** atraves de la cortina de humo y polvo levantado por el ultimo ataque del akatsuki.

Lo necesitaba, por que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ah pasado comprendo que te sigo amando...

"_fea fea! rapido tenemos que ir nos!_".. escucho una vos que la siento lejana

sé que es sai, y que esta preocupado, y mas aun cuando yo acepte ser su novia hace un mes atras, se que eso debió haberle dolido a **èl**, pero en aquel entonces el despecho me gano la partida

El dia que atravesaste la puerta de konoha anunciando la muerte de itashi y de orochimaru bajo tus manos, no pude negar que la esperanza nacio nuevamente, pero la rabia y dolor la apaño y mas cuando te vi acompañado de esa maldita cabeza de zanahoria, que se notaba de kilometros todo el deseo que sentia por ti,

"_sasuke!!_" un grito me vuelve a la realidad, y voltea a ver que naruto avia despertado, y miraba con inquietud la cortina de humo que ahora se avia desaparecido con el viento

y junto a ella... tu...  
me acerco a el lugar donde se supone que debias haber estado tu, y solo encuentro un trozo de ropa tuya malgastado y levemente quemado,

las lagrimas amenazan salir de mis ojos, mientras veo a naruto gritar con enfado por la decisión que avias tomado de protegernos.

pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a correr como rios por mis mejillas, mientras recuerdo tu inusual y orgullosa sonrisa diciendo que ibas a remendar todo el daño que ocasionaste, pero, por que no te diste cuenta que en nuestros corazones siempre te aviamos perdonado?!, por que justo ahora te da por ser alguien de los buenos ´?!

"_POR QUE TUVISTE QUE HABER MUERTO SASUKE KUN!!"_

Despierto agitada, otra ves ese sueño del dia que avias desaparecido, me siento en la cama, y veo que ahi una persona durmiendo a mi lado, cierto pintor que me acompaño del dia de tu _muerte_

sai.. avia sido tan bueno con migo de ese entonces, pero nunca sera capas de ocupar tu lugar

alcanzo con una mano sus cabellos que caen en su frente y no puedo evitar que una pequeña lagrima caliente caiga por mi mejilla derecha

"_maldita sea.. prometi que no volveria a llorar_" dije en un susurro mientras rapidamente me la quito, y volteo a ver a la luna para tranquilizarme y despues volver a dormir sabiendo que en mis mas profundos sueño te encontrare de nuevo

me vuelvo a acorrucar en la cama, mientras me acompañante se voltea dandome la espalda

_"justo cuando queria cariño" _pense... pero no me rindo por esa niñeria, y me acomodo, para disfrutar en paz las pocas horas que me quedan antes de irme a el hospital nuevamente, me avia hecho adicta a el trabajo para no tener tiempo en pensar en ti

o tener tiempo de ir a..

tu tumba...

**oOoOOoOoOoOoooOooO**

"_sakura pon atencion_" me reprendio nuevamente tsunade sama al ver mi poca consentracion en su explicacion, pero no puedo evitarlo, despues de ese recuerdo hecho sueño no pude dormir en todo lo que restaba de noche,

"_ah..sakura veo que estas mas distraida de lo costumbre.., ¿por que no as pensado en lo que te dije sobre el dia __libre?" _me dijo algo cansada de repetirlo tantas veces, pero...

y tener mas tiempo para recordarlo?.. nunca..

"_domo arigatou tsunade sama, pero no ahi nesesidad, solamente no eh dormido bien"_ dije tratando de mostrar una radiente sonrisa, pero se que es completamente falsa... solo naruto se da cuenta de ese cambio, de que yo ya no sonrio, de que cada ves yo me siento mas y mas vacia por dentro, y naruto tambien sabe la razon... solo por que èl no esta con migo

"_entonces es una orden_" dijo con un tono mas autoritario para despues relajarlo "_ sakura sal y disfruta un poco_"

"_ah.. esta bien tsunade sama"_

se que esta preocupada, es como una madre para mi, desde que la verdadera muriera hace unos años atras, y sinceramente la respeto más que la anterior

me vuelvo asía la puerta de entrada resicnada de aver perdido la batalla

**oOoOoOoOOoOOO**

Camino algo cansada por las calles de konoha, para llegar a mi lugar de "descanso espiritual"

una pequeña banca en el parque de camino a la salida de la aldea, naruto me dice que me hace daño, pero no puedo evitar estar ahi

solo el y yo sabemos esta pequeña obsesión masoquista de hacerme daño con los recuerdos del pasado...no lo puedo evitar...

pero en el camino paso por una floreria que se me hace familiar

"_ino..."_ susurro algo más feliz de costumbre, debido a la idea de encontrarme con la muchacha de pelo rubio, ya que todo el tiempo que no la eh visto... para ser exactos de unas semanas antes de ese fatídico día, pero volviendo a la realidad, con valentia me encamino a entrar y encontrarme con aquella amiga de la infancia, pero mi sorpresa es que en aquel lugar rodeado de flores de todos colores, pero ni rastro de la kunoichi de coleta

pero eso no es todo, siento un extraños sonidos, al parecer quejidos y gemidos de dolor

_"alguien esta llorando?"_ me pregunto internamente, mientras me encamino por una puerta que esta al lado del mostrador para llegar a una evitación con las distintas flores de respuesto, y algunas para hacer arreglos florales,

camino silenciosa un poco mas para encontrarme en una mesita una cinta que acredita que eres ninja de konoha. La tomo entre mis manos y la siento tan conocida, como si fuera la cinta que lave ayer en la tarde

podria ser??

me adentro un poco mas y me encuentro con una fuerte vision entremedio de las repisas que sostienen los diferentes maseteros

ahi estaba mi **amiga** revolcandose con mi **novio**

y lo mas sorprendente es que no me duele, pero un pinchazo en mi corazon indica que siento un poco rabia, sorpresa, y quizás un poco de lastima

me retito de ahi en silencio, sin interrumpir ni hacer una escena de celos tipica de como deberia actuar al ver asi a su novio, pero

ahora entiendo el por que ino nunca me vio más

"_por que no me dijiste que estabas enamorada de sai.._" pienso con un poco de tristesa, mientras tambien imagino en como seria si hubiera rechazado la oferta del chico pintor

quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

de repente me doy cuenta que aun en mi mano estaba la cinta del peli negro, la miro con decisión para pensar una sola cosa

"_no puedo estar interfiriendo entre ellos dos_" dije como si alguien me estuviera escuchando,

siempre mantengo la esperanza en que el uchiha que añoro estuviera vivo, escuchandome entre las sombras para animarme como tu solo sabes hacer, diciendome

_molestia_

Sonrio recordando aquella palabra que en el corto periodo que estuviste en la aldea avia tomado un significado especial

pero mi mente fue interrumpida por una vos de un ser mas pequeño que yo

"_sakura nee chan!!"_ se escucha decir en el horizonte, para fijarme mejor y ver a la versión de naruto en miniatura

"_konohamaru kun, que pasa?_" digo mas tranquila

"_la vie- etto.. tsunade sama dice que te necesita en su despacho_", dice sonriendo y a la ves acordandose de que el lo que pasa si alguien le falta el respeto a la hokage en frente mio

sonrio anque un poco hastiada

_"me da un dia libre y al rato me carga con misiones" _pienso jodida

"_ok, ire enseguida, y ponte algo en cima hace frio_" dije dandole un pequeño coscorron en la cabeza

"_okeeeeeyyy sakura nee chan!!_"se le escucha decir mientras salia corriendo asta donde sus camaradas

sonrio y volteo a tomar mi recorrido anterior pero a la inversa, pero al acordarme

guardo la cinta ninja de sai en mi estuche y empiezo a pensar en como terminar con el

quizás no se a dado cuenta, pero creo que solo me ve como una hermana tal como me ve naruto

y yo tambien..., una imagen del equipo 7 pasa por mi mente, y sin querer digo

_mi familia_

sin mas, apuro el paso para ver que mision me ah dado la hokage esta vez

"_cualquier cosa sirve para olvidadme de ti, sasuke kun _"

**OoOOoOoOoOoOO**

"_tu sabes que reaccion tendra al verte?_" se escucha decir a la hokage de konoha mirando con decisión a una sombra que se encontraba al frente de su escritorio

"_Hm..lo sé y estoy preparado_"

"_aun asi?"_

"_hmp..."_

" _prepárate, ya que ella no te ara las cosas faciles, ella no es la sakura que conocias, y menos naruto, el cuando se entere.."_

"_yo quiero que a sakura lo sepa primero que cualquier persona_" dijo la sombra con un tono frio pero a pesar de la oscuridad un cierto sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas al nombrar a la cerezo, para luego su mirada se mostro con algo de molestia "_ y el usura ton kashi, hm.. se lo dare como sorpresa_" dijo la sombra mientras se acercaba a la luz mostrando cierta sonrisa arrogante

"_sasuke, tu si que no cambias_" dijo ya algo cansada la hokage mientras se apoyaba en su silla

"_hmp__!_ "

**CONTINUARA...**

**SASUKE ESTA VIVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**YATA! o, bueno**

**espero que les aya gustado, y cualquier cosas, asta un tomatazo, pongan un reviews! si, si!  
apreten ese votoncito que dice "go"!! onegai!  
hagan feliz a una pobre niña resfriada!!  
onegai!  
aah y por cierto**

**algo atrazado**

**pero**

**happy happy dia del libro y derechos de autor!**

**bueno**

**XAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


End file.
